Lonely, Can an Inanimate Object be a Matchmaker?
by Kyndsie
Summary: WHY would the Goblin King allow himself to fall in love with a mortal girl-child? Let's consider his situation. Jareth. Eventual knowledge of Sarah. Not sure which categories best apply. July 1st: Chapter 9 posted. (July 2nd categories changed.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrith, Jareth, the Goblin City, or any of the creatures within it. Those are (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Bowie, etc. Other mythical creatures belong to the history of human story-telling.**

A/N: The Festivals named herein are not based on any actual festivals, real or fictional. Any resemblance is coincidental (and raises curious questions. If you know of any such celebrations, please share!). Oh, and my head-canon on Jareth's backgroud is rather unsettled, so for purposes of this story arc, I'll explain as I go.

Please see A/N at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Being Other, immortal, magic, Fae, arcane. Jareth wearied of those descriptors. He was, in fact, Other from Other. True, he was a magical being, in contrast to those creatures without any magic. He was immortal, with little likelihood of dying. Arcane, certainly not mundane. Fae… well that's a more difficult distinction. Not Elven, nor dwarven, nor faerie, fiery, goblin, or anything else.

Even among a category of beings, he was unique, and thus, alone.

Lonely because he ruled the Goblin Kingdom, and few of his equals relished the constant tumult inherent within a population of those having the wisdom of over-tired three-year-olds who were coming down off of a sugar rush.

There were Fae, Elven, and other beings of comparable intellectual, magical, or other abilities within his Realm. Some could match him in games of skill or amusement, and one or two could best him in a limerick challenge. He relished the occasional debate or even flat-out argument among these, whom he considered friends.

But his time with them was, of necessity, rare. He had issued standing invitations to them, but they could accept only sporadically, and seldom at the same time. He could only rarely accept their invitations to him. As the monarch, his traveling entourage was daunting, even if he chose the least formal complement.

He had no wish to burden his friends, and having them accommodate so many goblins was a challenge. Not in terms of their sleeping or eating quarters, but in keeping them entertained. Bored goblins have bad habits. Well, annoying and puzzling habits. Why else was there a biennial Chicken Waltz Contest?

The goblins' self-created diversions frequently became repeated events, and the least Jareth could do was spare his friends from always having to host the Annual Frying Pan Licking Festival.

Sometimes, a wished-away person turned out to be an adult, willing to converse. Very rarely, they were worth conversing with. How Jareth relished those times. He knew that he could not let himself hope for many of those. Hope among the Arcane population was dangerous, as it could develop life of its own. So he controlled that Hope, little realizing that he let a tendril escape under the thought that _conversation with an equal, a match, would be simply delightful._ And the Hope waited.

* * *

_A/N: Let me explain. No wait, there is to much, let me sum up. This was originally only a prequel to a story fragment idea that I posted on deviant art. I'm publishing it here, in story order. The original story is going to be Chapter 3._

_The story idea was to consider WHY would the Goblin King allow himself to fall in love with a mortal girl-child. Let's consider his situation._

_Cookies to the first identifier of the very famous quote reference in the Author Note. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All Labyrinth-related characters, settings, scenes, etc, are (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, etc. The angst is probably mine, and it hurt getting it out. My apologies for unequal distribution of it.**

**See end for A/N.**

* * *

The magic inherent in the Labyrinth itself, while acknowledged as nearly a sentient being, was still fundamentally untamed. It recognized and welcomed the authority of Jareth, the Goblin King, who had the strength and focus to keep it in check. Being aware, as in fact all of the non-sentient magic of the entire Underground was, of Jareth's loneliness, the whole of the arcane underpinnings of the Goblin Kingdom began to search for a match, for a Queen.

Considering political alliance as no more relevant than a tendril of steam over a hot stove, the Magic tasted the Hope that Jareth could not quite contain, and knew that it had to act. So the Magic pondered what it knew. Do not dismiss the awareness of Magic outside of a Being; this represents some of the strongest, and rawest, power ever to exist. Typically without any centralization, it maintains itself and its surroundings. Once awakened and unified, the whole of the Other population would be loath to attempt to work against it.

Determined to succeed, the Labyrinth and its allies shared knowledge of Jareth's own history. For there to be a mate, a match, and for that union to succeed on all levels, the entirety of the Goblin King's background must be weighed. Jareth's father, a member of the High Court and esteemed personal advisor to the High King, was Fae-Elven. As in all offspring of mixed parentage, the Fae remains dominant, while the other fills in and strengthens. From his father, Jareth received his trademark uneven eyes, his confidence, and his physical build. Jareth's mother, location now unknown, was Fae-human-unknown. She was descended of a series of Fae-human encounters, with a component still undetermined. Known not to be goblin, dwarf, fiery, or sprite, but possibly Leprechaun, it was more widely believed that a Nymph was the unknown forebear. From her, Jareth received his deftness of movement, the seemingly uncontrolled nature of his hair, and his true smile. For when Jareth gave a genuine smile, few creatures could refrain from smiling back.

His musical skill was considered unremarkable for much of his life, as more Other Beings have this trait than not. The Labyrinth, however, knew differently, knew that Jareth's music was truly unique, but needed a catalyst for it to unlock.

* * *

Jareth wasn't the more than capable ruler of a nearly untamable Labyrinth for nothing. He was certainly aware that the Labyrinth had linked itself more fully with all the rest of Underground, and that for a purpose. He would have liked to consult with some of his fellow rulers, and perhaps even the High Court, but he hesitated, not wanting to admit that something barely sensed by him, and so possibly unnoticed elsewhere, was causing him unease.

And in that hesitation, he missed the opportunity to prevent it. All of it.

The Labyrinthine Alliance (or LA) was unable to disguise its purpose from the Goblin King once he was aware. And aware he was. For it was too late to retrieve his wayward Hope now, and he could follow the direction of the LA's search. The focus was Aboveground, for a mortal woman.

As a result, he did what any male of any race would do; he tried to take control of this search. Fortunately for him, and for all of Underground, he was unsuccessful. The LA, however, did agree to allow him to participate, realizing at some level that maintaining a secret from Jareth would now be counter-productive.

And so the Watching of the Aboveground began. And it lasted for more than a century.

* * *

_A/N: Nope, no Sarah visible yet. Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, Jareth, anything Fae or Leprechaun related. Labyrinth belongs to Henson, Lucas, & Froud. Jareth belongs to Bowie, Henson, Lucas, & Froud. My fangirl fantasies are all my own.**

**A/N: This is the original story idea, first posted in on deviant art, same user name. I've tweaked it some, and added a 2-part prequel, posted as part of this story as chapters 1 & 2. If you like, stay tuned at the end of the chapter for a 2nd Author Note. Oh, and please review!**

* * *

It's not that Jareth had been waiting through the centuries (eons?) for any old mortal female to catch his attention; there were always beautiful girls who'd wish, or dream, or play pretend. Besides, for mere beauty, there were always the different parts of the Fae world, from the High Court to the Ordinaries.

For cleverness alone, also the Fae world excelled, although some areas of _academe_ could provide some intriguing interaction.

But the freedom found in joyous laughter. That could only be found among mortals. Well, except for the creatures called "Leprechauns" by those same mortals. But Jareth knew the history and heritage of the so-called "Little People," and accorded them a measure of respect, but held himself apart.

He sought the innocence of youth, the wisdom of time, and the patience of a saint.

He yearned for the fire of hotly-contested debate, the respect of comparable abilities, and coherent conversation.

He sought the truth within hope, the surprise of discovery, and the openness of the naïve.

He needed all of this, for he needed a wife, a Queen, a mate.

Above all, he thought, he needed an heir, and considered all of those qualities as necessary in a female to hold his attention long enough to produce one, and to raise him properly.

He just didn't realize that such a girl, such a woman, would captivate his heart without half trying.

* * *

_A/N: That's it to the story so far. If you'd like for it to continue, and I kind of would, please review, give feedback & comments, and share some plotbunnies as to how this is going to happen. You see, we have Jareth, and he's lonely. At the moment, there's only me... wait a minute, I'm okay with this. Nevermind. DON'T give me feedback. DON'T give me ideas as to how he's going to meet Sarah. DON'T provide suggestions as to how the LA is going to identify her as the ideal Queen for the King. (What?! You don't remember what the LA is?! Go re-read Chapter 2, then come back and DON'T share any creativity as to how the book is going to come into Sarah's possession.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: All Labyrinth-related characters, settings, ideas, etc, are (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Bowie, etc. Any irregularities in publication details are due to the fact that the Labyrinth itself doesn't follow any known protocols when it comes to producing a book.**

**Stay tuned for A/N at the end.**

* * *

Within the first decade of the pursuit, the Labyrinth produced a story, a book, bound in red leather, with a gold-embossed title. Had the author been a Being, a suggestion of vanity in assigning a title after the author would have been well-placed. Since such characteristics can't truly apply to something without true sentience, it is difficult to explain or describe. Jareth's involvement in the publication ensured that the intended recipient would be able to read it in her own language, that the pages wouldn't be torn, damaged, or lost, and that the cover and content wouldn't get worn or dirtied more than would be interesting. He had little influence as to the content.

The delivery of the book, _The Labyrinth_, was Jareth's responsibility initially. At the height of the new moon, he stood in front of the main gates to the Labyrinth itself, and tossed the book into the air. At the apogee, Jareth sent a little breath of air after it, and the Magic of the Labyrinthine Alliance carried it Aboveground, intended destination and recipient undisclosed.

During the ensuing decades, it is probable that some of the wished-away children arrived in the Goblin Kingdom as a result of the wishers-away having read that little red book. Given the personality requirements for any female to be a match for the Goblin King, it is also very likely that those wishers-away decided to try for the return of the children in their care.

They were unsuccessful.

The failure of anyone to defeat the Labyrinth and the Goblin King in order to redeem those wished away was nearly a fundamental truth of the Labyrinth itself. It wasn't actually an automatic outcome, as various worthy challengers had won return and respect and a miniscule amount of good luck for the rest of their lives, and those wished away and rescued led lives with extra awareness of small amounts of magic, and never misplaced their keys.

* * *

Having waited longer than an average Mortal's lifetime, Jareth considered the possibility that the non-Being Magic of the LA might eventually cease its search. Considered, and discarded that idea. For non-Beings' concept of time passing coincides with nearly nothing else, and so Jareth knew that only his death or his successful marriage would halt the quest.

With the continued probable existence and consignment of the book frequently occupying his thoughts, Jareth had taken to traversing the Aboveground skies in his owl form, exact location chosen at random, or so he thought.

* * *

_A/N: Here's the next installment._

_As always, please comment, advise of questions, ideas, AND TYPOS!_

And no, no Sarah yet. (I admit, I nearly have a bet going with myself as to how long before she appears. Thoughts on the matter?

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: If it's a character, setting, idea, scene, etc, from the Labyrinth, it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, etc.  
OCs are my own.**

**Stay tuned at the end of the chapter for the A/N.**

* * *

In his Nocturnal roaming, Jareth followed a pattern. Depart from the balcony of his personal rooms, flying due East until passing the boundary of the Labyrinth. At that point, the Goblin King would begin a free-fall, and the LA would redirect him, placing him Above. Using this method, Jareth had traversed many of the places that mortals still recognize as being magic, but also many considered as hopelessly mundane. He sometimes wondered at the possibility of his bride coming from such locales; he underestimated the Magic and depth of the perception of this non-Being.

For, given the passage of time, the Labyrinthine Alliance had begun communication with Jareth's father, Ghervin. The love Ghervin still carried for his wife, Threstia, enabled her tracing. For when immortals with Fae heritage wed, especially for mutual love, that bond is permanent. The reasons for their separation are deeply rooted in Underground politics and not completely relevant to this tale; however, the story of his parents' love and the true nature of his mother's ancestry are, and the LA knew that Jareth would have to understand and accept that which had been predominantly unknown to him before.

On this particular new moon night's flight, Jareth found himself soaring through the open sky of Montana, heading for Canada. (It's true that, given enough time, interest, and resources, anybody can become an expert in any subject; Earth geography was that for the Goblin King.) After a few hours, he felt a difference in the air, and followed it.

Finding an unexpected, small clump of trees, he landed, intending to rest and observe the surroundings. Noticing an arrangement of rocks, and a fountain, he descended from a convenient branch, returning to his accustomed form. As he approached the basin, he suddenly remembered his mother's scent, and turned slightly in his approach.

Knowing that he couldn't know the situation in which he would find himself on these excursions, Jareth typically made sure that he was as well-rested as possible. Given the population over which he ruled, that did not always describe a well-rested king. He also enacted various additional spells: of perception, of defense, of hungerlessness, and of smooth walking ground. Further, his riding crop always came, too, and would transform into a blade suitable for fencing or as a broad sword, as the situation warranted.

Given that, he was alert and curious, but not actually wary at this turn of events. Had he permitted himself, he would have felt excited at the possibility of information about her, as it had been long years since he last even had word of his mother. She had not been Underground since Jareth finished ascending to the throne of the Goblin Kingdom, and Jareth had not seen her since his own triskaidekagonal ceremony.

While he had been curious about his parents' marriage, and his father's unwavering loyalty to his long-estranged wife and mate, Jareth had never asked. His senses of sympathy and embarrassment jointly prevented his asking Ghervin anything more than cursory questions as to his well-being, and the High Court would have put a halt to Jareth investigating on his own, barring a good reason. Apparently, the curiosity of a son would have been insufficient justification.

So when Jareth knew that he would see Threstia again, he was, understandably, nervous. There was also some concern about repercussions from the High Court; somehow, Jareth didn't think that he could bring in the non-Being Magic to speak on his own behalf, should the need arise. He permitted himself a wry smile and a dry chuckle at the thought of the High King demanding that the Labyrinth and its allies answer questions about any of this.

Reaching the point of the fountain toward which he had turned in going after the impression of his mother, Jareth tossed in a coin, contributing luck to this oddly-placed fountain, and so allowing for some deserving mortal to receive a granted wish. This was not required, nor was it out of superstition; the Goblin King had interacted with mortals over enough centuries to know that helping one without direct contact made life in the Underground easier. Unexplained boons encouraged a belief in the unexplainable, which strengthened the Magic that held everything together, mortal and im-, Above- and Underground, Mundane and Arcane.

"Wise beyond your years, even now, my son." She stood beside him, without a ripple in the air to explain her appearance.

Careful to look only at her reflection in the strangely still pool, Jareth smiled. This was a conversation held many times during his formative years.

"Surely you don't mean that you'd rather I make heedless mistakes, mother?" This question always provoked a laugh, and Jareth was glad to see that one thing, at least, had not changed.

* * *

_A/N: The names of Jareth's parents are made up; I have no idea where they're from, if they're even remotely close to anything from any language. If they're close to anything real that's hilarious, strange, vulgar, or something, please let me know!_

Please also let me know your ideas, reactions, and about any typos that you spot! (Internetz to those who help.)

And still no Sarah. Sorry if you were counting on seeing her. (If you're inclined to wager on when we see her, resist the temptation. I seriously don't know if / when she'll ever appear.)


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: If it's a character, scene, setting, idea, etc, from Labyrinth, it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, etc. OCs are mine, with vague ideas from a variety of traditional folk & fairy tales that are now melded and indistinguishable. My apologies to the good folk who live somewhere within a couple hours of Jareth-owl flight distance from the Montana-Canada border, for inflicting a probably not real fountain, pool, bench, and accompanying trees onto their landscape.**

Do you remember what the LA is? If not, check out previous chapters

**Stay tuned after the chapter for the A/N.**

* * *

Threstia allowed her laugh to continue naturally, even as her eyes absorbed every detail visible to her, and her Awareness gathered information on everything else, from his scent to the additional fatigue in his face, to the layers of protection around him. She paused at the presence of the non-Being Magic that led him to that spot, and surrounded him, and would have made him undetectable to an enemy.

Knowing that his mother would use this time to study him, Jareth returned the favor. He did allow himself a moment of regret for the loss of _home,_ where he could look at her directly; even so, he noted her continued youthfulness and joy, her connection to roots that he never understood, and her abiding love for himself and for his father.

By the time Threstia paused for a necessary breath, Jareth had placed his arm around his mother's shoulders, knowing that a peripheral view and this partial contact would be necessary in order to temper the ache he would have to stir.

She nodded. "Yes, my son. It is time for you to ask questions of me. I will answer truthfully all that I can, all that I _may,_ but you _CANNOT_ ask for what is not permitted." With that phrase, she bound them both in a contract in order to protect him from political backlash. For, knowing both the High Court and her own son as she did, the way to prevent him from pressing her for disallowed information was to make it impossible for her to give it, without putting her in danger of further punishments by the High Court.

Arm in arm, Jareth and Threstia had approached a convenient bench at the edge of the fountain, and sat together, allowing both to watch each other in the still pool.

"Mother, even now you seek to keep me from harm, when I would yet hazard it." Jareth shook his head, but knew not to press the matter. Any argument would have been fruitless, as the words had been spoken.

* * *

Ghervin stirred in his bed, trying to settle back into a dream of previous years, a dream of _home,_ when the laughter of his wife and son was truly all the music he needed or desired. This was his accustomed dream, but tonight's was more vivid, and reflected what _might have been,_ if only his heart and inclinations been consulted.

* * *

"You do still love Father?" This was very nearly a statement, yet Threstia knew that Jareth felt uncertain of it.

"Always. And I do mean that. Possibly not since the very beginning of existence, but since I knew him, and stretching onward until nothing." Her explanation reflected the closest that any Other ever came to describing eternity in a relationship. "Yes, our meeting was arranged, and it was politically-motivated. Despite that, Ghervin and I found a depth in each other. I think that we still draw on that for strength. It is fortunate, nearly even _Lucky_ that we connected so quickly, else we would have been forced apart, for the situation around us changed."

Some of this, Jareth knew, although he was shocked at his mother's use of the word "luck." Threstia had always been careful of the words she spoke, as well as the ones left unsaid, and so he knew that that entity had had influence in bringing his parents together.

He nodded, and thanked her, and they sat for an unmeasured span of time in companionable silence.

Threstia disliked having to interrupt their joint musings, but knew that it was necessary. "You are here as part of a great undertaking. No, it's not a question. All with Awareness know of it, yet I have sensed no Opposition. Perhaps the fact of the stirring of the non-Being Magic is enough of a deterrent, or the characteristic of curiosity is as wide-spread as ever. Tell me, my son, what your role really is, and why this is happening."

Sighing, Jareth summarized his loneliness, his Hope, his realization of the actions of the LA, the book, and the various runners, a few of whom had come close.

Tasting the approach of Dawn and the shift in the air around them, Threstia knew that their time to speak together was waning quickly. "Be more active in your search, Jareth. Else such an Alliance will one day surprise you beyond even your tolerance." At the stunned look on his face, she smiled. Never quite willing to embrace that something could truly be beyond his control.

"Tell your father that I still say, 'Always.'" She touched his cheek, and then was no longer there.

* * *

With a sigh, Ghervin awoke, surprised to feel lingering warmth on his cheek, softness on his lips, and brightness in his gaze. "Always, my love."

* * *

_A/N: So... what do you think? What kind of a creature is Jareth's mother? What sort of magical background allows / requires that kind of interaction, or are the limits because of the High Court's interference? Is there any hope for Ghervin and Threstia?_

_Please comment, review, provide feedback, and HELP ME FIND TYPOS!_

_And update me on the bets you have as to when / if Sarah will appear. (It was a slight possibility that there'd be foundation for it in this chapter, and a sighting next, but the story, or the LA, took it in a different direction.)_


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Characters, scenes, ideas, settings, etc, from the movie Labyrinth are (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, etc, and ARE NOT MINE. OCs are mine, except where traits are borrowed from various cultural & mythological traditions.**

A/N at the end.

* * *

With the Dawn, Jareth knew that he needed to return to the Goblin Kingdom. Sighing, he stood as he gathered his thoughts, emotions, and, yes, his _Hope_ in preparation for the journey. One peripheral effect of the on-going quest was that the Labyrinth itself would summon its king if he had traveled such a distance that his return would be greatly delayed, or require too vast an expenditure of his own magic.

Considering the nature of interaction and communication with a non-sentient Being, Jareth was glad and relieved to have the Labyrinthine Alliance essentially on his side. He shuddered with the thought of having to face it as an opponent, and mulled his mother's counsel even more carefully.

Facing the East, the Goblin King bowed his head once, twice, thrice, and then stood as though within his throne room to receive a representative of the High Court, with full retinue, during a formal celebration. Thus he returned to the Castle beyond the Goblin City.

The first time that the LA had transported him, Jareth experienced travel shock for the very first time. His subsequent "conversation" with the non-Being Magic would have been quite colorful, had it been uttered. He quickly expressed gratitude for the transportation, and explained that the unexpected nature of it prevented any preparation, which led to his discomfort. Over time, they had together developed the pattern.

During the transportation itself, Jareth sensed any changes to his realm, great or small, and so was typically able to manage any situation immediately upon his return. However, due to the relatively brief nature of the Magic enabled journey, some returns had greater surprise than others.

This return was not one of them. On this day, routine prevailed.

His next return presented a comparable level of predictability.

The third return after seeing his mother compensated for the preceding normality, as a delegate of the High Court awaited Jareth with an Immediate Summons.

Having learned the nature of his subjects well, the land, and the customs, the Goblin King had trained various trusted subordinates in much of the daily running of the kingdom. Thus he was able to issue his Call-to-Service for that situation, and obey the Summons with an admirable, if unexpected, degree of promptitude.

* * *

His arrival at the High Court was so much earlier than expected, in fact, that none of sufficient rank and station was ready to greet him. Smiling to himself, Jareth accepted the welcome and apologies of the delegate who brought the Summons as well as that of the majordomo.

Upon inquiry, he learned that his father was at Court, so Jareth requested permission to send Ghervin a message of greeting. Gaining approval from the majordomo, Jareth's message traveled swiftly within a crystal to his father's quarters. While the message woke him before his accustomed hour, Ghervin was pleased to learn of his son's arrival, and hoped to accommodate his desire for a private meeting later. He did experience some concern at the Immediate Summons, and tried to determine the reason for it.

* * *

Having been shown into a well-appointed waiting room, Jareth allowed himself to relax and partake of the refreshments provided. Stretched out on a pleasantly-proportioned lounge, he considered the timing of the Immediate Summons; it had arrived a fortnight after he met with his mother. A slight smirk accompanied his thought process, as he considered the possible connection between the two events. The smirk came as he recalled that first interaction with Threstia, and their long-standing banter about being wise and so avoiding _heedless_ mistakes.

_Better to go in with your eyes open, my son. Better to have "erred" deliberately. Lose nothing to carelessness, for that is utter waste._

Even now he recalled her counsel, given to him so early in his life. An odd-sounding philosophy, even among the high-ranking Other population, Jareth learned from various tutors. Standard Fae counsel included many bromides that guided away from erring at all.

In fact, that advice from his mother also frequently came from his father. Jareth still did not know which of them taught it to the other, or if they shared it before their Bond.

Comfortable in his musings, at ease in his conscience, and wearied from corralling goblins through daily life, Jareth's relaxation led him into slumber, which handed him off to dreams.

* * *

_A/N: Please review, comment, give feedback, INCLUDING whether or not you actually want/need to see Sarah at all or soon. And what's in Jareth's dream? Why would the High Court issue an Immediate Summons?_


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Characters, scenes, ideas, settings, etc, from the movie Labyrinth are (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, etc, and ARE NOT MINE. OCs are mine, except where traits are borrowed from various cultural & mythological traditions.** (stay tuned for A/N at the end) May 16th tweak.

* * *

Walking. Striding through a familiar but still unidentified landscape. Moving purposefully, yet toward a destination still undetermined. Or at least not determined by _him_. It doesn't take Jareth long to realize that he is in a dream-state, nor that it is unusual, even considering past experience.

He will have to refrain from comparisons, as that is dangerous even during times of greatest alertness; the conscious mind, as well as all levels of the subconscious, is more vulnerable during these periods. Jarring himself awake could cause unforeseen repercussions, and not just for him. Given how linked the Goblin Kingdom is to its King, how intertwined the Labyrinth is within Jareth's dreams and magic, Jareth makes the swift and wise decision to wait out this dream.

Unless, of course, he sees that he will have to shatter this dream, find the weak spot in its crystalline structure.

Meanwhile, he is still walking.

Not pacing, as he continues in his original direction.

Nor quite _striding_ as there is no need for great speed.

Certainly not marching; the Goblin King invariably moves with exquisite, masculine grace.

Up hill, down dale, skirting groves of trees as the landscape itself shifted, he gains the sense of being directed. Having his footsteps line up for a specific point of arrival. While he is uncomfortable with that thought, he knows that he is safe.

_Falling asleep in an antechamber of the High Court, when there only as a prompt response to a Summons, is a guarantee of personal safety,_ Jareth thinks, wryly.

Time and distance, space and topography have no real meaning in this not-quite-a-place.

Walking. Through clouds and mist. Through desert-clear air and midnight skies. Past dreams and despair.

And suddenly not alone.

Nobody joins him. Rather, no body joins him, yet he is joined by a sense of Presence.

"At last we can speak in person, Most Honored Labyrinthine Alliance." Jareth's intonation is respectful, even if a bit florid.

He gains a sense of the LA smiling in return.

_Tell us, Goblin King, how are you enjoying your search so far? Would you care to rest awhile and leave us to continue the pursuit?_

* * *

A/N: It was either end this chapter here, and post it, or wait another week (or three). As always, please post review, help me spot typos, etc. So... how do you think this chat with the LA is going to go? What's coming next?

May 16th EDIT. See if you can spot what I've changed, and speculate as to why!


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Characters, scenes, ideas, settings, etc, from the movie Labyrinth are (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Lee, Bowi, etc, and ARE NOT MINE. OCs are mine, except where traits are borrowed from various cultural & mythological traditions. The impact that Dreams can have on life is not completely clear. I have not consciously borrowed from any particular tradition, mythology, or creed for this story. Any resemblance is coincidental.** (stay tuned for A/N at the end)

BETA credit to Tobyk947 and startraveller776. See A/N at end for information about Rshymn.

* * *

_Shall we walk a ways?_

Jareth smirks.

"'We'? I would be curious to see how the very Magic of the Labyrinth and its allies propose to walk as though it were a leggèd creature."

His tone, while ultimately respectful, manages to convey disbelief, amusement, and the Right of the Monarch to question the response of a suppliant.

"There's a mortal expression which you will come to know. 'It's a piece of cake,' Your Majesty."

Rshymn approaches, a familiar, almost taunting expression on her face as she nears the Goblin King.

Jareth flinches. Despite knowing that his Dreams while in an antechamber of the High Court pose no imminent, physical danger, he flinches. His reaction is more from utter incredulity than due to a perceived threat. He did not think to see her again so soon.

They begin to traverse the landscape, their pace deceptively smooth for all its speed. The Dreamer has something on his mind, and might try to out-distance it, or to catch it.

Before he can fully think to ask, "How can this be?" his unexpected companion explains.

"Please do not trouble yourself, my dear boy. Don't you remember what you learned about this unique space and time?"

A memory flickers through: Ghervin and Threstia discussing possibilities; of dealing with separation; of maintaining bonds and links; of having a Presence in another's Dreaming.

Jareth recalls the smile that his parents exchanged during that last lesson, and knows why he recognizes this figure before him. He knows her True name, and her Source. He also knows not to speak his mother's name in this setting; he would not lose this opportunity to speak with her further.

"We will not be joined by any others, Your Highness."

Rshymn answers the question that the Goblin King dares not ask. Their family will not be reunited, even in this non-place, even under different names. His wry, resigned smile accompanies a nod to indicate a willingness to proceed with the intended conversation. He will at least relish the opportunity to gaze directly at her this time.

"The time draws close, Goblin King."

"I am pleased to hear it, Rshymn, although I do wonder at your frame of reference."

"My dear boy, your perspective _will_ broaden some day, too."

"I seem to recall learning that each new ability comes naught but at a cost. Given the look on your face, this particular lesson promises to be… _impressive_… according to any consideration. You know that I would request additional clarification on exactly _what_ time draws close, but I rather think that you would not be permitted to tell me? What a pity."

His face, gazing into the distance of this dreamscape, reveals the weight that he has carried: his yearnings, and the still unquenchable Hope that inspired the organization of the non-Being Magic on Jareth's behalf; his pain from the loneliness; his near-resignation in the face of his likely future; his willingness to allow the Labyrinthine alliance to proceed with its plan; his impatience to have done with it; and his arrogance and hurt pride at the thought of having such an obvious need.

His inner conflict seethes, threatening his composure even here. The Goblin King has developed control over this turmoil, refusing to let it interfere with his life, his rule, his Kingdom and its subjects. Now, though, in this non-place, he questions the validity of restraint. Only the fact of Rshymn's presence allows him the lucidity he needs.

Rshymn watches as Jareth wills himself toward a level of calm. Or if not _calm_, then slightly closer to it. Mother stifles a sigh of regret at her son's struggle.

"Have a care, dear boy. You know how much we fear _for_ you. _All_ of us. Your strength of character, your will, your focus, _and_ your stubbornness have not left you vulnerable to much. But even now, it is imperative that you maintain control. Better _not_ to say anything."

The out-rush of breath and a look of utter disdain communicates Jareth's opinion of caution in this moment.

"'Have a care'? Or what? I'll have to watch the centuries roll by while I continue alone? I'm already doing that, and it has begun to pall. I witnessed firsthand the failure of gripping the 'soonest possible' moment already. The pain when the early opportunity is missed or ignored or simply permitted to dance away, and I tell you – "

They halt abruptly in their walk.

Rshymn's eyes flash with unacknowledged tears and with temper as she touches the suddenly imperious Goblin King. One hand on his arm, the other a single finger to stop his mouth. She knows the murky ground that he courts in this momentary and unaccustomed expression. She knows that words spoken from depth in Dreams carry forward. What's said is said, and its repercussions are inexorable.

Jareth sees his mother's pain even as he shakes his head. He shakes off her touch even as he shakes off her warning.

"No. Tell that Magic, that non-Being yet well-intentioned amalgamation somewhat organized around my very _own_ overgrown maze that it should notice that time grows short, and it tries my patience."

Rshymn dares take a breath. He has not said anything definite. Perhaps he just needs this opportunity to confront a faceless non-sentient and implacable, uncontrollable force that he cannot remove, avoid, or train.

"Tell that Magic to make its choice."

A pause. _Everything_ pauses.

The High Court itself could have been ready for the Goblin King, and it would not have mattered, for the Goblin King was about to utter those _right words_, but at the wrong time.

The idea of a "wrong time" and a "right time" is vague, granted. In this situation, the "right time" would have presented itself later. Perhaps in a conversation between father and son, High King and liegeman, Goblin King and rock-caller, or owl and human girl.

None will know.

"Tell that Magic to present my Queen to me as soon as she begins to display the fore-runners of aptitude and awareness, the precursors of strength of will and determination, the cornerstone of imagination and charm, the foundation of ruling ability and a desire to explore, the seeds of love and passion, and a hint of the loveliness and fascination that will hold my attention while we learn of each other and become all for each other.

"As soon as all this, that Magic _will_ present her to me. I, Jareth, the Goblin King, declare this."

_Everything_ connected with the Goblin King flinches.

Evincing a sad smile, Rshymn reaches out, brushing Jareth's cheek.

"You have been Heard. What you've said, dear boy… I will not promise that nobody will taunt you or try to exploit this as a weakness; I cannot make such a guarantee. Please remember your true friends when this starts to weigh on you."

Jareth's face still set in his determination, he manages to give this beloved lady a smile in thanks, even as his mind fills in the short list of those true friends.

His mind circles also around, aware of the different mood of the Dream, of his kingdom, and even of that Magic. The focus, now more pointed if still indefinite, could serve once again to feed his curiosity instead of fueling his new-born disgust.

In addition to this ineffable change is the clear knowledge of approach. The High Court would shortly be ready for him.

His breathing shifts, revealing a slight release of tension. He bows to this present personification of his mother, kisses her hand, and releases both of them from this Dream.

* * *

_A/N: Rshymn is / belongs to Ravenshymn on dA. See my profile for the link to her dA page.  
So... What's coming next?_

As always, please spot typos, lob questions and speculations, but no plot-bunnies, please!


End file.
